CAIDA DE UN HEROE
by dark angel1111
Summary: Finn creo que se vida no vale nada asi que decide suicidarse pero cierta persona intentara evitarlo
1. Chapter 1

CAIDA DE UN HEROE

Este one-shot va dedicado a una amiga muy especial bueno talvez sea un poco mas de un capitulo talvez

Nota: esto pasa 7 años después de fuego y hielo

Finn se encontraba con flama, ella escuchaba una historia de finn.

Finn:… y esa bruja dejo libre a jake de su trasero mientras ella dicia que utilizaría su cabello para el mal se tropieza con el y se cae

RF: vaya pobre de jake deseguro quedo traumado jajajaja

Finn: si soño con eso durante 3 semanas… oye reina este sábado quisiera salir a dar una vuelta por los prados

RF: (ya se que finn intenta volver conmigo pero no lo hará, estaré libre pero le diré que no puedo es lo mejor creo) disculpa pero no puedo salir es por los deberes reales-lo dijo dudando un poco cosa que finn noto-

Finn: (esta mintiendo pero sabia que eso pasaria) no hay problema… bueno ya me voy

RF: adiós cuídate –cuando finn se fue pensó en voz alta- ¿habrá sido lo correcto? El me ayudo mucho pero no confió igual en el.

Finn salio muy triste del reino ese fue su ultimo intento el estaba muy arrepentido de lo que hizo ya no tenia razón para vivir, mientras flama salía en busca de finn un sentimiento le dijo que esa respuesta no fue la mejor ya que todavía sentía algo por el cada vez que iba la hacia sentir especial

Finn: bueno ya que ooo no me necesita me voy a un mejor lugar junto con jake–llego a la antigua casa de flama a verla unos segundos- hasta aquí llego finn el humano-dicho esto saca su espada de demonio preparada para matarlo ya estaba apunto de hacerlo cuando llega flama y le quita la espada

RF: (preocupada) ¡QUE INTENTABAS HACER!

Finn depresivo) ya no vale la pena vivir jake está muerto, bonni me odia y marcí no a regresado desde hace 5 años no me queda nada

RF: me tienes a mi

Finn: no te tengo te perdí el día de nuestra ruptura

RF: TU ERES LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI, NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TI… FINN TODAVIA TE AMO

Finn: umm si eso fuera cierto no me mentirías te conozco flame se cuando mientes

RF: finn no sabia lo que quería realmente y lamento eso pero hay que volverlo a intentar volver a esos momentos felices esos días en que salíamos como cuando teníamos 12.

Finn: flame –ella estaba preocupada ya que solo la llamaba flame cuando esta decidido a algo- tu lo decias hace 2 semanas solo me vez como un amigo Y quiero irme con jake mira ooo es un lugar mejor bonni no me extrañara marci no volverá tu gobernaras el reino de fuego te olvidaras de mi estaras mejor con pan de canela no me necesitaras mas.

RF: QUE COSAS DICES YO NUNCA TE OLVIDARIA PAN DE CANELA NO TE PODRIA REEMPLAZAR. FINN SI TE MATAS YO ME MATO Y NO, NO ESTOY BROMEANDO

Finn: tu reino te necesitara y no quiero que te mates por mi culpa ya tome una decisión –saca su espada de oro y se atraviesa con ella no muere al instante tardara un poco-

RF: te lo adverti finn –toma la espada de demonio y se atraviesa con ella, finn veía eso le dijo que no lo hiciera pero cumplio lo que dijo-

Para ambos se le nublo la vista pasaron los días y flame despertó

RF: estoy viva pero como- aparece bonnibel

B: te vi a ti y a finn con una espada en el pecho los traje a ambos finn fue el mas delicado ya que la espada destruye casi todo tu eres muy afortunada

RF: pero que paso con el

B: -empieza a llorar- MURIO DESPUES DE 4 MINUTOS pero me alcanzo a decir que no lo debiste hacer y que no lo vuelvas a intentar que fue lo que paso lo acaste o el te ataco

RF (con lagrimas en los ojos) : salio de mi reino yo lo rechaze por octava vez. Sali tras el se iva a suicidar con la espada de demonio se la quite me dijo que su vida no valia nada por que jake murió tu no odiabas y marcy no he vuelto. LE ADVERTI QUE SI SE MATABA YO TAMBIEN

B: 1 eso fue muy malo por tu parte 2 wow y 3 eso fue estúpido de tu parte


	2. Chapter 2

**FINAL A **

**4 MESES DESPUES **

La reina flama estaba muy depresiva por la muerte de finn en eso llega pan de canela molesto

Pdc: reina creo que le hicieron una broma de mal gusto

RF: porque lo dices

Pdc: valla a verlo usted misma

La reina flama salio confundida a que se referia pan de canela, al llegar vio a finn vivo eso la molesto mucho

RF: ERES UN MALDITO MICERABLE DEBERIA MATARTE DE VERDAD

Finn: tranquila si mori vine sabría que no creerías asi que vine con alguien VEN AMIGO

Aparece jake detrás de unas rocas de lava flama estaba incrédula ella vio morir a jake

RF: pero como

Jake: deja te explico estaba en el reino de la muerte cuando…

FLASHBACK

M: jake ven rápido

Jake: que paso muerte

M: es finn ha muerto le dije que no era su hora y que volviera al mundo vivo pero se reusa

Jake: QUE

Muerte y jake fueron y vieron a finn muy depresivo

Jake: hermanito que te paso

Finn: hola jake me alegra verte otra vez y me suicide ya no quería vivir

Jake: finn no es tu hora vete

Finn: NO ME QUIERO QUEDAR CONTIGO BONNI ME ODIA MARCY DESAPARECIO Y FLAMA ME RECHAZO Y SEGÚN ELLA SE SUICIDARIA SI YO LO HAGO

M: finn hagamos esto tu vuelves a la vida y yo te devulvo a jake

Finn: (alegre) trato hecho.

Asi finn y jake volvieron a la vida.

FIN FLASHBACK

Finn: MIRA – se alza la playera dejando ver una marca de espada

RF: finn –lo abraza- NUNCA TE VAYAS OTRA VEZ

Finn: nunca me quedare contigo, flama ¿todavía puedo salir contigo?

RF: no lo siento

Finn: ouu

RF: es broma solo jugaba claro cuando quieras

Finn volvió a sonreírle a la vida estaba con flama su hermano bonni lo perdóno ya que vio que era inocente por aquel accidente y marcy no volvió pero ya no importaba


	3. Chapter 3

FINAL B

4 MESES DESPUES

La reina flama estaba en su cuarto preparándose para dormir en eso tocan la puerta ella abre no hay nadie la cierra molesta y escucha una voz atrás de ella

Finn: hola flama ¿Cómo has estado?

RF: -se voltea- finn como es que estas aquí y como es que no te mueres por el calor

Finn: por que soy un fantasma he vuelto para decirte esto note que estas deprasiva por mi muerte asi que cada vez que sonrias por tu vida apareceré si lloras desapareceré esta bien

RF: finn si tan solo estuvieras aquí vivo

Finn: y flama no deviste hacerlo vino la muerte te quería llevar pero me ofreci en tu lugar por que me importas mucho siempre te amare flama me tengo que ir adiós

RF: te volveré a ver después

Finn: si que tal en un mes

RF: me parece bien

Flama sonreía a la vida y finn aparecia saludándola hasta que un dia ella dijo que su vida no valia nada desde entonces no ha visto a finn, fuera del reino estaba lloviendo ella quería hacer algo pero la detuvieron

Finn: no lo hagas

RF: quiero estar contigo no me detengas asi como tu con jake

Finn: piensa en tu familia que pasara con tus hermanos con tu gente

RF: y por que tu no lo hiciste me tenias a mi pero te fuiste

Finn: nadie me extrañaría pensé pero me equivoque pero no me arrepiento de nada aquí soy feliz con jake y con marci

Flama no le hizo caso y salio a la lluvia pero no se extinguia o dolia se metio al agua pero nada

Finn: te lo dije yo te prometi que nada te pasaría desde aquella noche ahora me voy para siempre

RF: finn por que para siempre

Finn: recuerdas si lloras me desaparecería por siempre adiós

El fantasma de finn se fue y como dijo pero siempre hasta su muerte desgraciadamente para su pueblo ella murió 45 años después en un guerra que ganaron debido a su sacrifio pero en el reino de la muerte ella se alegraba por que ella estaría con finn para siempre ahora nada los separaría

Y eso fue esta historia espero que les haya gustado y si eres rosa igual espero que te haya gustado para todos nos vemos hasta la próxima se despide angel

Pd: dejen rewiems p rewiers como se escriba xD


End file.
